


Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor

by acrylicsalt



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphodel - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Elysium, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fountain Room, Fully upgraded House, House of Hades, I needed my boys to have happier moments, Idiots in Love, Just some cute stuff when Than pops in on Zag during his escapes, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Love, Mirror Sex, Nectar, POV Thanatos, POV Zagreus, Peaceful and Soft, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tartarus, Than really wanted Zag to watch them do it, ThanZag - Freeform, after the epilogue, drunk best friends, hinting at past Meg and Zag relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicsalt/pseuds/acrylicsalt
Summary: “Give me another kiss and I’ll stop bleeding.” He waggled his eyebrows at Than. The look he received could turn even Hades into stone.Thanatos and Zagreus find time in their busy schedules to just be. They find time in fountain rooms, right before major bosses, and in Elysium to be together. Kisses, snuggles and jokes at Thanatos's expense ensue.BONUS: drabbles between main chapters about Hypnos trying to figure out what's going on between his brother and his best friend.Smut chapter is ch.8. Can be read by itself or skipped. All other chapters are rated G.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 338





	1. Fire for You

**Author's Note:**

> Each main chapter will be about 1k. So far I have our two boys set up for three chapters (including this one) but I have ideas for more so the chapter count may change! Ideas for a smut chapter as well *winky face*.
> 
> I have a couple of sub-plot chapters that will be between 500-800 words. A cute little narrative of how Hypnos found out about the two of them.

Zagreus was on one knee, breathing hard after a particularly hard room in Tartarus. Usually Tartarus was easy enough to pass through, but Zagreus might have gone a little overboard with the Pact of Punishment this time around. Using Stygius for extra support, he hauled himself up to standing and hobbled on over to the two big doors in front of him. The left was a Pom and the right was a Nectar. He was in dire need of more power but he also really wanted to give another Nectar to Thanatos. 

“Now where to go…” He asked himself as he considered, very seriously and with a lot of good intention, which door to take. A thought to Thanatos’s exasperated face when he got another Nectar made the decision easy. Stygius disappeared from his hands when Zagerus strode through the huge door to the right, fingers crossed for some sort of respite.

\--

The greenish tint to the room and soft sounds of water burbling almost brought Zagreus to his knees all over again. A fountain room. Thank the gods. The Nectar was in the center of the room and just past that the fountain welcomed him. And… sitting on the edge of the fountain… Zagreus stopped dead in his tracks.

“Than?” The question was very contrary to how excited he usually was when Thanatos burst forth from the folds of the universe. It was hesitant and cracked with pain. No way he’d get this lucky. 

Thanatos sat on the edge of the fountain, fingers skimming the surface of the healing water, scythe resting against the tall back of the fountain. His face was lit up by the candles littered around the room and his armor gleamed gold. Hood down, silver hair almost green in the eerie glow of the water surrounding them, it reminded Zagreus when Thanatos first came to him in Elysium.

Thanatos looked up, gold eyes arresting Zagreus in place. They did a cursory sweep of Zagreus’s body and his lips curved down. 

“Ah, that,” Zagreus said, cutting off any snarky remark Thanatos might have. “Just a bit of a bad day!” The frown deepened. Zagreus started forward trying his best to cover his limp and his, well, overall bloody body, as best as he could. He swiped up the Nectar in the middle of the room and gave Thanatos a coy smile. “I got you this.”

“Zagreus,” was all Thanatos said as the Nectar was dropped into his hesitant hands. He eyed the Nectar with a deadpan look. The Nectar disappeared in a small flash of green. 

There was a long silence as Zagreus took a seat on the floor next to Thanatos’s legs, back against the basin of the fountain. He hadn’t drunk the healing waters yet and he leaned his head against the side of Thanatos’s leg, weariness settling in. A cool hand touched the top of his head and threaded it’s fingers into his hair.

“Your laurel is ashing faster than normal,” Thanatos observed. Zagreus’s laurel, that was by all accounts really just part of his hair, was getting all over the place; the leaves falling off and turning to ash around him. A long brown finger traced one of the leaves. Zagreus closed his eyes.

They did this sometimes. Thanatos showed up for more than their competition now. Now that they were… together. He showed up when he had time and Zagreus was thankful for it. What Zagreus hadn’t been able to figure out was how he knew which room to show up in. Maybe he was really just that predictable.

Zagreus reached up and took the hand that was playing with his hair to kiss the back of it. A small intake of breath behind him made him open his eyes and turn to look at his love. He was breathtaking, really. The hard lines of Thanatos’s face, the skin cool like marble but soft to the touch, that silver hair contrasting so well with the brown of his skin. Regal. 

“Must you really push yourself so hard?” Thanatos asked as their eyes locked. He pulled his hand from Zagreus and dragged a finger through the blood on his cheek. Zagreus watched as the god of death tasted his blood, tongue licking languidly along his finger. The sight stirred a heat in him.

“It’s the only way to see you more often,” Zagreus stated, matter-of-factly. He turned to rise to his knees, scooting over to place himself between Thanatos’s legs. A beautiful blush crept up Thanatos’s neck.

Zagreus lazily put both arms around Thanatos’s waist, looking up into those molten gold eyes. A smile, completely reserved for Thanatos, spread on his face. 

Thanatos was very obviously at a loss. Feelings were hard for him to express still, but Zagreus didn’t mind. They had an eternity to figure it out after all. 

“You’re…” Thanatos trailed off, eyes searching Zagreus’s face. “You’re so beautiful. Even like this. Red suits you.”

His heart fluttered at the words. Beautiful. His hand drifted from his waist up to a sharp, dark cheekbone.

“You’re such a romantic.” Zagreus lightly stroked that perfect, unblemished skin. He saw a flash of fear in Thanatos’s eyes before he leaned his cheek into the touch. Thanatos, god of death, a god able to snap his fingers and an entire room of wretches go up in smoke, afraid of a little affection. Zagreus knew it was more than that, but a goofy smile broke out on his face anyways.

“What?” Thanatos was obviously offended by the big dumb smile. He jerked upright and sat ramrod straight. Zag thought he must be thinking that he was being made fun of.

“Than,” Zagreus started, in a Very-Serious-No-Nonsense tone. “You’re a big ol’ softie.” His hand fell back to Thanatos’s waist. 

They had a staring contest. Thanatos was awkward and trying desperately to cover it up with an indignant look. Zagreus was smug and not hiding his feelings at all. He could swear neither of them even breathed.

The slight rustle of fabric and murmur of water were the only sounds in the room. The shades rightly ignored them as they went about their business in the fountain room. Zagreus’s knees hurt from the cold marble floor but he was damned if he was going to lose this competition.

Something flashed in Thanatos’s eyes and he made a relenting noise. “Duty calls.”

“You aren’t just saying that because you know you would’ve lost, right?” Zagreus didn’t move from between Thanatos’s legs.

“Hardly.” Thanatos scoffed. “Don’t think this is over. We’re continuing… whatever this is… at a later date.”

Thanatos moved to disentangle himself from Zagreus. His heart squeezed painfully.

“Wait!” Zagreus’s voice was much louder than he anticipated and Than froze. Zagreus cleared his throat. “You can’t leave without giving me a kiss.”

The smallest smile graced his lover’s handsome face. Thanatos settled back into place and his whole body relaxed. That lazy smile came back to Zagreus’s face in response. His arms tightened around Than’s waist to pull him closer. Thanatos leaned down, forearms resting on Zagreus’s shoulders. 

Every time they kissed it sent fire racing through his body. It was a light brush of their lips; chaste in all the ways a parting kiss should be. His heart skipped a beat and then started pounding. Thanatos’s cool skin against his burning lips was a welcome relief.

Thanatos pulled back suddenly. “Zag, you’re bleeding all over.” Than reached into the fountain and splashed some healing water on Zagreus’s face playfully. Zagreus always loved when Than was unrestrained after their kisses. His mask was gone and all nervous awkwardness disappeared.

The splash of water brough Zagreus to himself and suddenly he felt all his aches and pains. He looked down at himself and sure enough, there was a pool of blood around his knees. A groan got caught up in his throat.

“Give me another kiss and I’ll stop bleeding.” He waggled his eyebrows at Than. The look he received could turn even Hades into stone. “Okay well at least help me up.” Zagreus dropped his arms from around Than’s waist and gave him the best sad face he could muster.

Thanatos sighed, heavily, like honestly it was the most exaggerated thing Zagreus had ever heard, and stood. His feet didn’t touch the ground as he immediately started hovering. Zag knew he was getting impatient to go. He reached up to Than with both hands and made a grabby motion with his fingers.

Instead, Thanatos reached for his scythe and strapped it on his back. One, two seconds passed as Thanatos left Zagreus hanging. Then, the god of death reached down and pulled Zagreus to his feet.

“Drink from the fountain,” Thanatos demanded. “I’ll see you at the house.”

Bright green light flashed and Thanatos was gone. Zagreus sighed. “He always leaves me so abruptly.” He said to the shades, still studiously ignoring him.

He bent over the fountain, scooping water up with his hands and drinking. It healed his shallowest cuts and bruises completely. It almost mended the deep cuts, which sluggishly bled.

He stretched his muscles and brought Stygius back. Zagreus took a couple experimental swings at the bases strewn about the room, shattering them. He got a lot of frowns from the surrounding shades but he ignored them. His body felt much better and his spirit was renewed from his encounter with Than.

Zagreus walked up to the two doors leading out of the chamber. The left was a boon from Demeter, the right was a Nectar. He considered his options. Well, he needed a Nectar to give to Than next time he saw him. A big smile was on Zag’s face as he picked the door to the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it! It's my first dip into the Hades fanfic world.
> 
> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> First chapter title: Fire for You by Cannons


	2. Sandstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two boys enjoy the Elysium outlook.

Zagreus was feeling good. He burst through the gate from Asphodel to Elysium almost giddy. He had all his death defies and barely took any damage in the previous two realms. The boons he had were affecting his mood in the most mystifying way… probably something that will bother him later when he was back at the house. For now, he was running. Hermes had given him Greater Haste and his normal walking was akin to him running full speed. It made him want to laugh.

Dionysus’s Premium Vintage was flowing through his veins, giving him a constant numbing sense of having drunk a Nectar when he hadn't. Honestly he was having a really great time.

The green of Elysium greeted him and he brought the Twin Fists into being around his hands… to promptly destroy all the vases in the entrance of Elysium. He zipped all over, laughing a little maniacally. Why were there regenerating broken vases all over his father’s realms, if not to destroy them, anyways?

Zagreus took a second to pause next to one of the large Phoenix statues. There would only be one thing that would make him feel even better during this. He reached into a special pocket in his chiton and brought out Mort. He stared at it. Should he call on Than? He’d probably be angered by being interrupted during work… and that would make him lose a precious resource for fighting that damned Theseus. Than took immense pleasure from utterly destroying the king. He had never admitted it, but Zagreus could tell. 

He continued to stare at the cute chthonic companion. Than would also probably be mad that Zagreus took advantage of their deal. He had never had the ability to be able to call his love to help him in battle. And… calling him… just to talk to him would probably be construed as an abuse of power. Right?

Bright, blinding green light cut through his sight and a death toll rang in his ears. 

“Gods, what, Zagreus?” Thanatos hovered, scythe drawn for enemies that weren’t there. “I can hear you whispering my name over and over.”

Zagreus whipped his head up. “Uhhh… Hi Than.” Thanatos was a ways away from him by the Elysian overlook. There was a heavy pause between them before Zagreus took a step and dashed up to Than. Bewilderment was all over Thanatos’s face. 

“There are no enemies?” Thanatos said slowly, putting his scythe away. “Zagreus, I’m very busy. What do you need? Why are you calling for me?”

“I…” Zagreus trailed off. He was so close to Thanatos, looking up into those eyes. Thanatos was fairly high above him, bobbing in the air. He took his lover’s hand and gave it a little tug down. Thanatos came down and settled on the ground. It felt like Zeus’s lighting had struck him when Than stood on the ground. It meant he was there for him and ready to stay if he needed him to.

The Premium Vintage was making his brain short circuit. “You. I need you.”

Than blinked once. Then he kissed him. Fierce and open. Zagreus’s grabbed at Thanatos’s chiton with the speed of a god and dragged him close. Their bodies flush against each other.

It was a hungry kiss. Thanatos was obviously letting out some sort of frustration and Zagreus just had a need. Their hands were exploring everywhere on each other with urgent need. A heat had bloomed from his gut and spread all over; his heart pounded in his chest. 

“Thanatos…” Zagreus groaned his name out against soft lips. It really was all a little much and was driving him mad.

Than made a strangled noise and pulled away. He was breathing hard. “Zagreus… we…” He took a tiny step back, breaking their full body contact. Thanatos cleared his throat. “We really should wait until we’re back at the house… never know when Lord Hades might be watching.”

Zagreus reached for Thanatos’s hands. His speed kept catching Thanatos off guard; he could tell from the way Than almost flinched. “Fine,” Zagreus panted. “But sit with me for a moment.”

“Zag,” Thanatos protested, weakly. “I need to get back.”

Zagreus pulled Than over to the edge of the outlook. “Just for a second! Take a moment and be with me.”

Thanatos looked dubious when he glanced out at the overview of Elysium. “….okay fine but just for a couple minutes.”

Zagreus gave Than a huge smile and plopped down on the ground. Thanatos quietly sat down next to him. The clink of his gold was loud in the quiet of the peaceful fields. A couple shades hovered around the outlook with them, but they didn’t pay the two gods any mind.

Huge swords were lodged into the sides of the fields, moss and greenery growing in abundance on their huge forms. Blue flowers and butterflies were everywhere and the Champion’s stadium was lit up in the far distance.

Zagreus held Thanatos’s hand in his as they sat side by side. Their feet hung off the edge; light filtering in from the unknown above.

“It’s lovely,” Thanatos said finally. “I’ve never stopped long enough to take it in.”

“My favorite statue,” Zagreus said excitedly and pointed with his other hand out in the distance. “Is that one shooting the bow and arrow.” To the left was a huge statue, overgrown and almost enveloped by vines, of a soldier shooting his bow at the sky. A waterfall of fog and the Lethe fell nearby the statue giving it a whimsical appearance.

Zagreus glanced at Thanatos in his peripherals. There was a stillness about him that only Death himself could recreate. Than was really taking it all in, savouring the moment the best he could.

“Will you call me for the champions?” Thanatos asked after a while.

“I don’t know…” Zagreus said teasingly. He could feel the tension return to his love’s still body. “Does this count as my companion call?” 

“Of course not,” Thanatos huffed, looking sharply at Zagreus.

“Then yes! I’ll call you to kick Theseus’s ass for me.” Zagreus leaned over to give Thanatos a small kiss. Thanatos smiled at him. A beautiful, genuine smile.

He stood with Zagreus following quickly. They looked at each other, hands still clasped.

“Thank you,” Thanatos’s smile hadn’t faltered. “I must be off.” He gave Zagreus’s hand a small squeeze and disappeared through the fabric of the universe.

Zagreus heaved a great sigh. He felt a loss without Than, but he knew Thanatos would be waiting at home for him after all that.

Zagreus stretched his arms over his head and tilted side to side. Okay, time to escape. He dashed, causing several of the shades around him to frown at him, and had to decide between the two doors.

A boon from Demeter or, to his endless delight, a Nectar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it! I want to make sure my boys are in character so please tell me if something felt *off*. Or... tell me anything really! :)
> 
> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> Chapter title: Sandstorm by Passenger


	3. Devil's Advocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos muses with Cerberus about whats up with Than and Zag.

Lord Hades and Persephone were gone. Probably in the garden or some sort. Hypnos floated lazily about the entrance of the Styx. He couldn’t make any more lists of the shades since Hades wasn’t there. What else could he do? He could… he could sleep. But he keeps getting in trouble for sleeping.

He glanced at Cerberus. The large three headed dog was just as lazy and sleepy as he was. He drummed his fingers on his parchment. Maybe he should go pet Cerberus. That seemed like a good idea and definitely not a bad idea at all.

Wrapping his quilt cloak around him tightly, he floated over to Cerberus.

“Hi boy!” He exclaimed, probably too loud. One of Cerberus’s heads lifted and looked at him. It was the nice one. Thank gods.

“Have you seen Zagreus and Thanatos lately?” Hypnos reached out and patted the hellhound’s head. “They’ve certainly been close! Have you seen them on that balcony? They’re always whispering and being so secretive! I mean that’s my best friend and my best brother! Do you think I should go hang out with them next time?”

The nice Cerberus head closed its eyes and whined in appreciation of the pets. He offered no advice to Hypnos.

“I mean I really shouldn’t leave my post.” Hypnos said sadly. “Lord Hades would be mad if I did! Well, I guess I left my post to come talk to you… but this is for a good cause! You looked like you were lonely. You have this ball and this stuffed bear but no one to play with you!” Hypnos magicked the bouncy ball in the air.

All three Cerberus heads shot up to stare at the ball. Hypnos paused. He glanced down the east hallway. Nyx was also gone from her corner near Zagreus’s bedroom. He tested the ball by bouncing it on the ground with his magic. Cerberus stood up and let out a sharp bark.

“Whoa!” Hypnos laughed. “You wanna fetch? We can play ball only for now because no one is here! Just you and me!” He caught his reflection in the mirror above Achilles’ post. Even he was gone! Where was everyone? 

Hypnos launched the ball down the great hall. Cerberus flung himself after the ball causing all the shades to scatter or disappear. His big red body flailed in the hallway until he caught the ball, just before it went into the Styx. He lumbered back, the ball in the mouth of the left head. The other two heads were snapping and growling to get the ball for themselves.

Cerberus dropped the ball at Hypnos’s feet and stared at him.

“Oh Cerberus!” Hypnos exclaimed, hugging the left head tightly. “What a good boy! Let's do it again!!” 

He magicked the ball again and Cerberus barked happily. He flung the ball down the hall again and watched as Cerberus’s huge paws destroyed everything. 

“Maybe I should talk to Zagreus about hanging out with the two of them next time.” Hypnos mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it!
> 
> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> Chapter title: Devil's Advocate by The Neighbourhood


	4. Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single chapter from Thanatos's POV! I thought it would be nice to spice things up. I keep adding more chapters to the max chapter amount because this story is taking on a life of it's own! I keep surprising myself with more and more ideas.
> 
> Thanatos drops in on Zagreus in Asphodel to find him... fishing.

Thanatos floated above the mountain ledge staring down at the chaos below. Another war influenced by the god standing next to him on the snow cap. A stoic look was on Ares’s face as he took in the carnage in the valley. The humans were destroying each other thoroughly. 

Thanatos could feel those that died of natural causes calling to him. Humans died from the cold, from a heart attack from fear of the fighting, from disease caused by all those bodies in close proximity, or from anything during war. Thanatos had no joy for this. He had an entire world to monitor and Ares was here, once more, drawing all his attention to one spot.

“Word on Olympus is that you and the Prince are close.” Ares said and Thanatos suppressed a sigh. Ares always tried to talk to him while they did their jobs. They couldn’t just stand in silence.

“Yes,” Thanatos bit out.

“He causes such havoc down there. It calls to me often and I thoroughly enjoy offering my boons to him.” It sounded suspiciously like approval from Ares.

Thanatos didn’t respond. Not only did he not need the god of war’s approval for their relationship, but he did not appreciate talking about this with any god from Olympus. They were a nosey and gossipy bunch. But… bringing up Zagreus made Thanatos realize that he hadn’t heard from Zagreus for a while. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn’t even notice he hadn’t been called for quite some time.

He reached down with his senses, trying to track where Zagreus might be. He couldn’t sense Mort, but he could sense the destruction Zagreus caused up to where it paused in Asphodel. Thanatos should check there.

“Since you seem to have this under control for now, I’ll be off.” Thanatos didn’t wait to hear the reply before he stepped out of this world and into the next. He thought maybe he used grandparent Chaos’s realm to get from one place to the next, but he didn’t really care too much about how it worked.

He heard the gong before he stepped into Asphodel. His eyes found Zagreus and watched as the Prince jumped and held out a finger towards Thanatos. He saw Zag was… fishing… in the magma. Thanatos blinked a couple of times, but stayed silent and floating where he was.

This chamber was identical to one of Charon’s chambers in Asphodel. His brother was missing as were his wares. Zagreus must have chosen to skip Charon’s room before fighting the Bone Hydra. 

This chamber was always so bleak and without Charon it lacked character. There were tombs carved into the walls and bones as decorations. Statues of the Hydra were at the entrance and exit of this small port. Coal fire pits were scattered around the room as if it wasn’t hot enough with the magma already. If he wasn't as cold as death already then he might be uncomfortable. 

Thanatos couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips as he took in his love. Zagreus didn’t look too beat up and he was concentrating so hard on the fishing line that it wasn’t any surprise that Thanatos scared him. He floated closer.

“Ah!” Zagreus exclaimed and pulled the fishing rod up. “A Chrustacean!” The strange creature wiggled on the end of the line and disappeared with the rod into the Place-in-Between that Zag uses for all his weapons. The prince finally turned around and beamed at Than.

His breath caught in his throat. What a face, what a look. Sometimes Thanatos couldn’t believe it took them so long to confess their feelings for each other. Sure, their personalities were completely opposite but they were so obviously perfect for each other. His sisters, the Fates, were fickle creatures who liked to play games. 

His prince was absolutely magnificent. Those mismatched eyes disarmed him in the best ways. He never thought he would crave the closeness of someone else. 

“What’s up, Than!” Zagreus was in an extremely good mood.

“I thought I would drop in and see how you were doing,” Thanatos reminded himself to breathe normally. He didn’t actually have to breathe. Being the god of death meant he had the aspects of, well, being dead. It was just good practice to pretend to be remotely normal.

“Oh, I’m just spending this run fishing and collecting gemstones. I’m trying to get more work done around the house.” Zagreus paused. “I’m using Meg’s chthonic companion this run. I’m not taking it very seriously so I didn’t want to bother you. Hypnos mentioned you were really busy on the surface…” Thanatos resisted rolling his eyes. Of course Hypnos would be the cause of Zagreus’s silence. 

“I’m never too busy to help you,” he said instead. “As you can see since I am here just to see you.”

Zagreus nodded enthusiastically. “I like this better anyways. We can actually talk this way instead of competing. Not that I don’t like when we compete! I could always use a Centaur Heart.” His hint was not subtle. 

“But have you done anything to earn it?” Thanatos asked, both serious and teasing. Zagreus closed the space between them and Thanatos settled on the ground. 

“No,” Zagreus’s voice was suddenly husky. “I can rectify that though.” A sultry look flashed across his face and Thanatos’s heart gave a hard pound. Oh gods this man.

Whatever Thanatos was about to say died on his tongue and all thoughts left his head. How does Zagreus do this to him all the time? He should say something back and he cursed himself for… whatever is happening to him now. He was the god of death and he couldn’t manage a modicum of intelligence when Zagreus showed him feelings.

His silence didn’t phase Zagreus though, who took it as an invitation. The kiss was… a peck. It startled Thanatos. 

“Fishing contest!” Zagreus declared. “If I win I get a heart! If you win then I’ll give you another kiss!” The fishing rod was in his hand again. Thanatos felt like he had whiplash.

Thanatos stared hard at Zagreus. “That’s… that’s hardly fair to you.” He held his scythe out to the dock and felt around for life in the magma. Once found, purple threads shot out from the strange fish to him as he lifted it up by its lifeforce. “I could easily find all of them before you caught one.” Thanatos deposited the fish at Zagreus’s feet. 

Zagreus stared down at the fish before snatching it up and making it disappear with his fishing rod again. 

“However,” Thanatos said. “For your troubles.” He reached into his chiton pocket and pulled out a Centaur heart. “Don’t say I never do anything for you.”

Zagreus smiled and took it. “And this!” The prince gave Thanatos a much longer kiss than the previous one. It was soft and Thanatos could feel the affection pouring through it. It made his icy bones melt. He took Zag’s hand and gave it a squeeze before breaking the kiss. 

“My love,” Thanatos’s face felt warm. “I must go, but…” He trailed off and looked at Zag with a small smile. “Please feel free to call me for anything… and don’t get me any more furniture with your gems.” With that, he stepped between worlds before he did anything too moronic.

Thanatos stepped back onto the mountain besides Ares, face still hot.

“Paradise in hell is hard to find.” Ares said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it! I want to make sure my boys are in character so please tell me if something felt *off*. Or... tell me anything really! :)
> 
> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> Chapter title: Take Your Time by Vance Joy


	5. Saturday Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos tries to get some answers from Dusa.

Dusa was humming nearby. It broke through Hypnos’s dozing. He peeked through a closed eye to see what she was doing. She was cleaning the big fireplace in the hall right next to him. She talked to Zagreus sometimes… and once he thought maybe they had a “thing” going on. Maybe he should ask her…

“Hi Dusa!” He shouted, sitting up in his floating position. She gasped and her snake hair thingy, Hypnos didn't know what to call them really, almost dropped the feather duster. He lifted the sleep mask from his eyes.

“Oh!!” She took a couple of deep breaths. “H-Hypnos! What… what are you doing?” 

“You know! Just working away! Making my lists and really just working my tail off over here!” He floated closer to her. The blaze from the fire was going to lull him back to sleep. “I was just wondering… do you know anything about Thanatos or Zagreus? They’ve been really secretive and keeping to themselves and I really want to know why but it seems like they’re too busy for me to ask them myself and I know Zagreus talks to you more even though he’s my best friend.” Hypnos paused and took a deep breath from his ramblings. 

Dusa’s face was looking more and more pinched as he babbled.

“Dusa… what’s wrong with your face? It keeps getting smaller and smaller. I’ve never seen it do that before.” Hypnos paused long enough for her to say something.

“Uh, well, Hypnos, I think it’s something that you have to ask them. I’m not sure I want to go around gossiping.”

“Gossiping?” Hypnos repeated, even more confused than before.

“Yes,” She said forcefully. “I don’t want to gossip about them. They’re perfectly happy as is and don’t need anyone butting in.” Dusa gave him a hard look and then flew up into the ceiling.

Hypnos stared at the space she had just occupied. 

“Wha…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys these are so much fun to write. If you hate them I'm sorry! I just unlocked some dialog in the game that I'll be adding to end this cute little subplot. Only 2 more chapters for it and 3 more for the main plot.
> 
> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> Chapter title: Saturday Sun by Vance Joy


	6. Tribulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some garden feels between the two boys.

Sometimes Zagreus wondered if he would ever get tired of dying. He had that thought again when he dragged himself out of the Styx. The Styx water dripped from his hair and face as he walked. He had asked the House Contractor to set up a table full of towels for this very reason next to the entrance but Zagreus didn’t use it. He was too in his feelings.

He silently trudged past Hypnos who chirped out a bright hello. He peered around the corner of the West Hallway to see if Than was at his balcony… and he wasn’t. Zagreus felt even more dejected. Achilles was on break so he didn’t have to stop by to say hi. Instead he turned on his heels and marched out to the garden. 

Zagreus didn’t often feel like this. His purpose lately was enough to keep him driven and Thanatos was a lovely break in between. It kept all his attention. Sometimes the melancholy just hits him. Nyx was silent as he passed.

Once in the garden he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He used to worry that his feet would set the dry grass on fire but since it’s been open it hasn’t happened. Must be some sort of magic Persephone put in the garden millenia ago.

He stood in the garden and stared out at the pomegranate trees. Gods, he wished he never had any free time to be with thoughts like this. But… he wished he had more free time to be with Thanatos. Zagreus never felt this way when he was with Meg, but he thought that was because it was mostly about the sex. This, with Thanatos, was something else entirely. Sometimes he just wanted to hold Than’s hand and do absolutely nothing else. 

Zagreus loved his dark skin contrasting with his, loved those gold eyes, that beautiful silken white hair. His heart ached a little thinking about it all. His deaths always reminded him of Than, for very obvious reasons, but sometimes Than came to him on the surface to bring him safely back to the house. Those were his favorites. Death was so unpleasant but when Than holds him in his arms and cradles him into a deep sleep… it was beautiful.

The sound of soft footsteps dragged him from his thoughts. He turned slightly and his heart skipped a beat. Thanatos walked towards him from the garden entrance. He was weaponless and solidly on the ground. Than had time for him.

“Hi,” Zagreus said, a small smile on his lips.

“Hello, Zagreus,” Thanatos stopped right next to him. “I felt you.”

Zagreus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. These gods and their prayers. When you even think their name it could count as a prayer, depending on intention, and they would know. That could be infinitely annoying. Thanatos reached out and took Zagreus’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice slightly worried.

“I miss you,” Zagreus says quietly, looking down at their feet, embarrassed by the confession. “I miss you all the time, Than.”

The silence between them stretched for what felt like an eternity. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” Zagreus continued, breaking the silence. “I’m not sure if this is too much… feeling… but I just have to tell you. I want to spend more time with you. I want… I want to spend the rest of my mortal or immortal life with you. Whichever it is that I have.”

“Zagreus…” Thanatos said finally. He squeezed Zag’s hand.

“You could have anyone,” Zagreus panicked and interrupted him before he could say anything else. “I mean, you go to the surface you could even have a mortal lover. You, above anyone else here, could have anyone. It makes no sense that you want me.”

“Zagreus, stop,” Than said again, a little more forceful. “Please, my love, stop.”

Zagreus clamped his mouth shut and got caught up in those molten gold eyes. When they spend their nights together Zagreus got to stare at Thanatos’s sleeping face but he hardly had the chance to gaze into those beautiful eyes.

“Do you need reassurance about how I feel?” Than asked. He took a deep breath. Zagreus knew Than always struggled with expressing himself. “You have been all I’ve wanted since before I can remember. I’ve tried to get you out of my head by taking other lovers, but I’ve always come back to you. You’re it for me.”

Zagreus knew who Than was referencing. Ares and Thanatos had a questionable relationship for a while. Rumors about it swirled around Olympus and had eventually trickled down to the underworld. It was heavy and violent, as befitting Ares, and Zagreus couldn’t imagine his sweet Than with someone like that. But, Zagreus was with Meg for a while so he understood the appeal.

“Than…” Zagreus felt a lump in his throat. “Can we spend more time together?”

Thanatos blinked once before his brilliant smile spread on his face. “Of course, my love.” 

Zagreus was dazzled and smiled back without thinking. He leaned in and caught Than in a kiss. Thanatos brought a hand up to place it lightly on Zag’s cheek. Thanatos was so soft with him; it made every moment all the more precious. He couldn’t say how long they were together, time meant nothing in the underworld, but not once has either of them done anything rough.

Even when they have sex it’s more love making than fucking. 

“Thanatos,” Zagreus breathed when he pulled back. “Thank you… for putting up with me and all that.”

Than snorts. “It hasn’t been easy.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Zagreus laughed. “Can we meet in my room next time we’re both free?” He ran a hand down Thanatos’s chest. Than’s pupils dilated and Zagreus knew what the answer would be.

“Anything for you, Zag.” Than brought Zagreus’s hand up to his lips to kiss the top of it. A return kiss from when Zagreus had done the same to Than.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it! I want to make sure my boys are in character so please tell me if something felt *off*. Or... tell me anything really! :)
> 
> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> Chapter title: Tribulation by Matt Maeson


	7. Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos eavesdrops on Persephone and Achilles talking about Zag and Than.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the smut chapter written up and honestly... I'm so proud of it. It got me so hot and bothered I had to pounce on my husband immediately after. lololol It's coming next! I hope you guys are excited because I'm excited!!

“Hi! Welcome to the House of Hades!” Hypnos exclaimed merrily to the new shades. There had been a steady influx of shades lately. Must be that war that keeps dragging Than away for eons at a time.

Persephone and Hades presided over the throne room, regal as ever. Hypnos had a special place in his heart for Persephone. He liked that she brought some new light into the dreary house… and she was always willing to talk to him when he got lonely.

Now she had summoned Achilles to her side and the two were talking in hushed voices. Hypnos had to strain to hear. He started doodling on his parchment. It was a picture of Cerberus with his stuffed teddy bear.

“Thanatos has been helping Zagreus escape more often lately,” Persephone was saying. “I’ve heard he’s even been brought to fight against Hades himself.”

“Ah,” Achilles nodded solemnly. “Yes I’ve heard that as well. Love works in mysterious ways, as you well know. No one else could have made Lord Hades break his own rules except for you.”

Persephone let out a soft laugh. “There has even been talk about them up on Olympus. Do you think it’s serious?”

Achilles said something Hypnos couldn’t hear and he swiveled his head towards the two. Achilles was smiling wistfully. 

“I think they’re drawn together and nothing can change that. It is up to them if they want to take the next step. I must say, and I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds, that they would make a very powerful team if they stuck it out.” Achilles looked thoughtful for a minute. “However, Zagreus can be fickle.”

“Yes, he certainly can be.” Persephone sighed. “He has so much of his father in him.”

They paused for a moment, both lost in thought. Then Achilles glanced at Hypnos, who whipped his head back to his parchment.

“I must return to my post, my Lady. Is there anything else?” Achilles asked, patiently waiting to be dismissed.

Hypnos tuned them out. Love? What are they talking about love? His twin surely would have told him if he was in love. Right? He hurrumped. He would have to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys these are so much fun to write. If you hate them I'm sorry! 
> 
> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> Chapter title: Preach by Saint Motel


	8. Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S M U T
> 
> My second smut chapter ever! Real happy with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I most definitely looked up what “neck armor” is called lmfao.
> 
> They're so happy and in love y'all.

Zagreus touched the one plant in his bedroom. It never died so he was pretty sure it was enchanted. Dusa thought it would brighten up the room and he guessed it did. It was definitely a change of pace from the skulls littering his room. 

He had begrudgingly shoved all his clothes under things and in more chests in an attempt to tidy up for Thanatos when he started showing up. One time Thanatos tripped over a random piece of clothing. Zag had made the god of death actually trip. The god barely walks any of the time and he tripped. It was kind of a wake up call for Zagreus… to hide all his clothes in unseen places rather than clean up.

Zagreus had moved onto staring into the Scrying Pool when Thanatos walked in from the courtyard entrance. 

“Ah! Than!” Zagreus smiled and perked right up. 

“Hello Zagreus,” Thanatos smiled back. “I was checking up on Mort in your display case. Did you know there’s a talking skeleton in the courtyard? I tried to kill him but he just came back...”

“Oh yeah that’s Skelly. He’s bound to the courtyard for an unknowable amount of time and really it’s just a long story.” Zagreus shrugged. “So what brings you here?”

“Do you have time?” Thanatos asked. “I have some free time and if you would like to spend it together th-”

“Yes!” Zagreus interrupted him. “I am definitely free right now.” He was practically bouncing as he went up to Than to give him a breezy kiss.

Thanatos reached up to grab the back of his neck and hold him close instead of letting it be a quick kiss. Zagreus made a surprised noise but happily obliged. Than’s other arm wrapped around his waist and held him tight.

Thanatos backed him up against his desk, knocking the chair to the side. His backside bumped up against it and he blindly swiped the Fated List off the top before hoping up. Spreading his legs, Thanatos immediately situated himself between them. 

Their kiss was hot and heavy. They were panting and their hands were everywhere. Than’s lips were soft and warm against his. His cool hands gave him goosebumps in the best possible way and he groaned. It was almost too much stimulation already. Thanatos was just too perfect.

Zagreus worked at the gold gorget around Thanatos’s neck. He needed access to that long, thin neck. He fumbled around until it fell off with a thunk. Those gleaming gold wings went with it and Zagreus almost tore Thanatos’s chiton away. The top fell and hung around Than’s hips and honestly if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Zagreus had seen…

Zag pushed Thanatos back and that lovely white hair fell in Than’s blown out eyes. He needed a second to just breathe.

“Gods,” Thanatos said, breathing hard. His eyes roamed down from Zagreus’s face to his spread legs. Zagreus unbuckled his own belt and just about threw it across the room; it chipped the vase holding the plant. He unfastened his Cerberus pauldron and lost it somewhere in the room with the belt. 

Thanatos’s hands rested on his knees and slid up his thighs slowly. Zagreus pushed down his own chiton off his shoulder. One of those wandering hands brushed against Zagreus’s very obvious erection. Thanatos sucked in a breath. 

Zagreus made quick work of Thanatos’s skull belt and it found its place at their feet with his other armor. Zagreus slid off the desk and stepped out of his chiton, leaving him in only his tights.

“Zagreus, you’re so…” Thanatos seemed frozen in place as Zag stood before him. Zagreus would have felt self conscious if he didn’t know with the utmost certainty that Than was smitten. Thanatos traced a cold finger right above those tights across Zagreus’s abdomen. A chill went down his spine. “Stunning.”

Zagreus felt a heat in his face at the compliment. Thanatos stared, taking all of Zagreus in, as he took off his  gauntlet and greaves. Once his greaves were off, he fell hard to his knees in front of Zag. The prince swallowed audibly. Than gave him a sultry smile and ran a finger along his clothed erection.

“You are such a tease, Than,” Zagreus said playfully. Thanatos pushed Zagreus back against the desk again.

“And you make such attractive noises when I do,” Thanatos said, kissing along the length of his cock in his tights. Zagreus groaned and gripped the edge of the desk behind him.

Thanatos hooked a finger in Zagreus’s tights and pulled them down, freeing his hard cock. Thanatos leaned back to admire the view. Zagreus panting heavily, leaning back against the desk with his tights around his ankles, his rock hard cock standing at attention against his muscled abdomen. The V-shaped muscle drawing the eye directly to the main attraction.

What a pretty picture he made.

“ _ Thanatos _ ,” Zagreus stressed. He flexed his cock to hurry something, anything, up. Thanatos laughed and obliged. He leaned forward again and took Zagreus’s cock in his hand. He heard a very quiet “yes” come from Zagreus. Than flicked his pretty tongue out and ran it up the underside of his erection. Zag’s head fell back when his hot little mouth took in the tip of his cock.

Zagreus tried his best to be patient. He really did, but there’s only so much a man can take. His fingers threaded in the back of that short white hair and he pushed. The moan that ripped from his throat was low and deep as he felt Thanatos’s mouth engulf his cock. He felt the back of Than’s throat before he pulled on his hair to pull him back.

Thanatos let him control the blowjob. Zagreus didn’t go hard, he kept it at a nice slow pace. He wanted to last and Thanatos was so good it was extremely hard for him to make it. He couldn’t believe he had this gorgeous god on his knees before him. Those arresting eyes met his and Zagreus’s gut clenched. Oh gods…

He pulled Thanatos’s hair hard. His cock made a popping noise as it came out of Than’s mouth. A trail of saliva connected the head of his dick to Thanatos’s mouth.

“Fuck…” Zagreus groaned. Thanatos was stoic as he knelt in front of Zagreus. It was belatedly that he saw Thanatos was stroking himself through his tights. He squeezed his eyes shut. The sight was too much.

“I want you to watch,” Thanatos said, his voice rough. Zagreus’s eyes snapped open again. Than nodded his head towards the mirror. It didn’t show their reflection like a normal mirror but they could see enough in the shiny surface.

Zagreus was definitely not lasting longer than 0.2 seconds if he had to watch this  captivating god make love to him. But he didn’t protest when Than stood and took his hand to lead him over in front of the mirror.

Zag pulled Thanatos’s tights off him and they were both, finally, gloriously, naked. Zagreus turned to face his love, pulling him in for another deep kiss. Their cocks pressed against each other and Zag put his hand around both of them to lazily pump. He swiped his thumb over both their heads and smeared the precum along their erections. Thanatos made the  most arousing moan.

“I want to be inside of you,” Thanatos said quietly.

“Please,” Zagreus’s response was tight.

“Then get on your hands and knees,” Than whispered and Zagreus almost came right then. Zagreus reluctantly separated himself from Than and turned. He caught their reflection in the mirror and… gods... 

He got on his hands and knees and saw Thanatos admire him from behind. His god stroked his cock in appreciation as he stood over him. Than used a foot to push Zag’s legs apart and got on one knee. His other foot was on the outside next to his knee and he leaned over Zag, their bodies flush, to put his fingers in his mouth.

Zagreus couldn’t tear his eyes from their reflection as he got Than’s fingers as wet as he could. He jerked and gasped as Thanatos’s other hand groped at his balls. Gods, Thanatos really knew what would do it for him.

Than pulled his fingers from Zagreus’s mouth covered in saliva. Thanatos made an appreciative noise and got to work prepping Zagreus for him.

Zagreus watched in the mirror. Thanatos’s muscled body over him as he fingered him. Than’s large, hard cock being neglected as all the god’s attention was focused on him. The tightness in his gut clenched between the fingering and the groping.

“Than,” Zagreus panted in warning. Thanatos stopped his ministrations all at once and Zagreus felt an aching emptiness. Soft kisses were pressed along his spine.

“Are you ready?” Thanatos asked and met his eyes in their reflection.

“Yes,” Zagreus breathed.

Thanatos gave a small nod and smiled an unabashed smile at Zagreus. Breathtaking. Zagreus pushed his ass against Thanatos and brought a small chuckle from him. Than gave it a light slap.

“Alright, alright,” Thanatos squeezed his ass before lining his cock up with his entrance. Slowly, antagonizing, he pushed in. The burning and stretching was a sweet pain for Zagreus. A low moan came from Thanatos.

“Gods you’re tight,” He groaned. The noises Thanatos made didn’t stop. It was like a constant rumbling. It took a couple shallow thrusts until Thanatos was fully inside Zagreus. They both had to take a moment to breath and get situated. And then Thanatos moved with purpose. 

His full thrusts made Zagreus weak and his head fell as he was taken by the feeling.

“I want you to watch,” Thanatos said again and paused. Zagreus groaned and looked up again. Thanatos placed his hands on Zagreus’s waist and moved them both so they were parallel with the mirror. 

Zagreus did. He watched as Thanatos made love to him. He watched as they both moaned in tandem with each other. He watched when Thanatos reached around him to get him off. He watched the beautiful face Thanatos made when he came and Zagreus followed closely behind.

The two gods fell in an unceremonious pile on the ground, both panting hard. Neither spoke nor moved for a while. The cold tile was a welcome relief to Zagreus’s hot body. 

“Than…” Zagreus said finally, but trailed off at a loss for words.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Thanatos said. “This is quite undignified.” He gestured at the two of them, both tangled up on the floor, very close to being covered in their mess.

Zagreus laughed and sat up. His body ached in the best way possible. He watched Thanatos getup and move to his bed, that glorious body moving lithely. It was hard to imagine Than tripping when he was like this. It brought a smile to his face.

Thanatos stretched out over his bed and it made Zagreus want to pounce on him. Instead, he calmed himself and climbed into bed next to him. Zagreus hardly slept when they were in bed but Than never had a problem falling asleep. His favorite was when Thanatos insisted that he couldn't fall asleep unless he was holding Zagreus in his arms.

Thanatos did just that again. He wrapped Zagreus up in his arms and Zagreus turned over so his backside was against Thanatos’s front. He felt Than nestle his face in his neck and breathe in deeply.

“You’re amazing, my love,” Thanatos said quietly. He draped a leg over Zagreus’s legs.

“It was all you,” Zagreus said in response, because really Thanatos had done all the work. He was just along for the ride this time.

Zagreus could feel his body heat warming up the god of death. 

“You’re all I want,” Thanatos muttered and Zagreus felt his heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!
> 
> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> Chapter title: Blue Sky by Serena Isioma


	9. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos eavesdrops on Than and Meg as they talk about Zag.

Hypnos was at it again, as he was every day, doodling on the edge of his parchment. It was almost by accident that he caught sight of his brother drifting into the lounge area. He knew it was frowned upon, but not forbidden, for Than to just appear in the lounge. The loud gong and bright green light scared the shades and often caused whichever god was in there to spill their Nectar. And then _eeeeveryooooone_ was mad.

He glanced at Lord Hades, who was deeply focused on the shade in front of him. He glanced at Persephone, who was standing on the other side of Cerberus, talking in a baby voice to the big hellhound. 

Hypnos, very quietly and slowly, floated directly across the hall to where Zagreus had commissioned the Contractor to open a walkway from the main hall to the lounge. The disco ball was giving off it’s usual green and blue lights as Hypnos peeked into the lounge trying not to be seen. This was a reconnaissance mission.

Thanatos had settled on the ground next to Megaera. They both had a cup of Nectar in hand. Why was Thanatos sharing a drink with her? They were only colleagues, right?

“Listen,” Meg was saying. “Zagreus is a paradox. I can only tell you what he was like when we were together, and it certainly sounds like it doesn’t line up with how he acts with you.”

“I know,” Thanatos sighed. “But I’d like to know all the same. I’d like to get to know what happened with…” A vague gesture of his hand.

“What happened with us so you don’t fuck it up?” Meg laughed and took a drink. “Fine. I can tell you.”

Hypnos pulled back from his eavesdropping. Everyone knew what happened between Meg and Zag. Well… Hypnos knew because he had pestered Megaera about it when she began coming out of the Styx more often.

“I am not a busybody like Dusa thinks,” Hypnos muttered to himself and focused on his work to quickly catch up. Once the shades were back in order he leaned back around the corner to listen.

“He doesn’t seem like he’s missing out on anything,” Thanatos said slowly, his eyes slightly squinted. Hypnos’s jaw fell open. That was, like, a lot of emotion on his brother’s face.

“Maybe you can satisfy him better than I ever could,” Meg shrugged. “It’s no surprise he liked that with me, though. He’s a masochist.” 

“I… I’m not sure I can do that?” Thanatos sounded so uncertain. He took a big gulp of his drink. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“He likes it, seriously. I mean, come on Than, my job uses a whip. He likes dying and getting hurt for his job. It only made sense that we were together. I think that’s the only reason we were together really.” Meg drummed her fingers on her empty glass.

“Here’s an idea,” She continued after a beat. “Just put your hand over his neck for support when you’re on top. I assume he’s bottom since that lines up with everything I know about him… don’t press down. Just rest it there and see what his reaction is.”

Hypnos whipped his entire body around. He was pretty sure, probably 85% sure, his crush was giving sex advice to his brother about his best friend. His mind was reeling. He had to confirm this with Than. There was a whole 15% of his brain that refused to understand what was happening.

He was still furiously going over what he had seen when Thanatos floated out of the opening next to him. Thanatos jerked his head towards Hypnos and paused.

" _Thaaan_ atos," Hypnos said sullenly. He had been caught outright so he might as well spill the beans. "What's going on with you and the Prince?"

Thanatos's face was blank, but Hypnos could tell his brother was weighing to options of what to say. He could tell from that far off look in his eyes.

"We're," Thanatos paused and sighed. "Together."

There was a long silence between the brothers. 

_"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"_ Hypnos mused. Was that all? "So you guys are fucking?"

A gold blush spread across Thanatos's face at the question.

"Well, you aren't wrong, but it's more than that." Thanatos said insistently and suddenly Hypnos found his favorite thing in the world. He had made his brother _blush_. And he endeavored to do that every single time they spoke from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> Chapter title: Sensitive by Serena Isioma


	10. So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final, happy chapter. Double dates are fun!

“Come on, Than.” Zagreus tugged the floating god of death towards the lounge. It was easier to pull him along while floating rather than on his feet, which made Zag think Thanatos wasn’t protesting  _ that  _ much.

“I don’t see why we have to do this,” Than said, voice dull. His hand was limp in Zag’s.

“ _ Because _ ,” Zag emphasized. “You didn’t tell your own twin about us and we already had the talk that you had to be  _ nicer  _ to him.” Zagreus heard a huff come from Than. They were almost to the lounge. 

Zagreus had pulled all the favors he could with  _ literally everyone  _ to make this possible. Even the Broker was gone from his normal post when they finally made it in. Only the Chef remained to supply them with endless drinks that they would surely be needing. No shades peppered the room. Only Hypnos and Meg were there, Meg already two drinks in. Hypnos floated at the table, staring at Meg with big heart eyes. Neither were talking but it wasn’t awkward when they walked in. Zagreus could guess this is how most of their conversations went.

Thanatos landed on his feet silently. Zag only noticed because he was almost yanked backward from his halted momentum.

“You two finally decided to join us,” Meg drawled and took another deep drink.

“Oh!” Hypnos said, tearing his attention from Meg. “Hi guys!”

Thanatos took it upon himself to walk without assistance towards the table. A pint appeared in front of him and Than took a tiny sip. Zag took that as a win. A huge grin broke across his face and he sauntered over to the table to join the other three.

“Is this a double date?” Hypnos asked before Zag could take his first breath at the table. “Because you two are… wait are you two dating or are you two just fucking? I didn’t get that clarified last time.” Than choked a little into his drink. Meg smiled her wicked smile.

“We are doing all of that,” Zag was the one that replied.

“I don’t know, Meg,” Than said, voice still dead. “ _ Is _ this a double date?” Zagreus wanted to kick Than under the table and tell him to drop the act.

Meg slowly looked over to Zagreus. “Yes. This is a double date.” She made intense eye contact with Zag. All the promises of pain to come later in their depths. He felt his eye twitch a little and looked at Hypnos. The little cinnamon roll was oblivious to the weird tension.

Zag only had one plan for this night, or day. To get all of them bloody drunk. He took hold of his own pint and held it up.

“To double dates!” He said. The reactions from the other three were so vastly different that Zag couldn’t believe he got all these different personalities together. Meg took a chug from her drink instead of clinking it to his. Thanatos reluctantly tapped their drinks together softly, but took a rather large drink. And Hypnos… he was so eager to participate he nearly broke their cups when he slammed his into Zag’s. Zagreus couldn’t keep the smile off his face when he took a drink. Before anyone could do anything else, Zagreus held up his cup again.

“To getting fucking drunk!” Than and Meg immediately caught on to this game and both narrowed their eyes at him, but both took a drink. Hypnos had the same reaction as before. Zagreus was going to toast until his plan came to fruition and he was going to make sure they all had a  _ good fucking time _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I didn't want this to ever end. I had this lil baby chapter typed up for ages but... this fic was such a great outlet for my cute little headcannons on these ThanZag adventures. Big sigh. SO. SWEET.
> 
> Series title: Nocturne No. 1 in D Minor by Jon Batiste  
> First chapter title: So Sweet by Pink Sweat$


End file.
